jadinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jadinetionary
__TOC__ #LabUBebe James tweeted in his twitter, "Sending a #LabUBebe Shoutout to @HelloBangsie! Hi! :)" and Nadine responded "Kilig! Mag #LabUbebe rin ba ako? Ano sa tingin niyo guys?". The hashtag literally means, "Love You, Babe".(Joke I HATE YOU JADINE LOVE TEAM) 5-6 5-6 was James Reid's answer when he was asked how many kids he want in the future. This statement became the target of several trip trends by JaDine fans. 8finity Kiss 8finity Kiss literally means Eight Infinity Kiss. On James and Nadine's first movie together, Diary ng Panget, there was an unexpected kiss scene. They had to do the kiss scene eight times until the director was satisfied with the scene. 15 15 means it's JADINE Day! Every 15th of the month is a special day, because it's JADINE Day. Also, on Diary ng Panget, their characters, Eya and Cross were born on the 15th 30 30 is the age James and Nadine both want to marry. This answer was from a Q&A video for their first ever teleserye, 'On the Wings of Love'. Basa-Tawa-Deadma Literally means "Read-Laugh-Ignore". This has been the motto of JaDines every time they see a rude comment about James and/or Nadine on social media sites. Domeng Domeng is a nickname for Dominique Roque by JADINE fans. Dominique starred with James and Nadine in their Kapamilya T.V. series My App Boyfie. Game Changer Game Changer is the title of the 4th track in James' self-titled album. James himself wrote the song. The song is basically about a guy, who used to be a player, finally finding 'the one' and doing his best to change. This term relates to Nadine because this is included in her instagram bio. Hayme Hayme is a nickname for James Reid by JADINE fans. Nadine also said in an interview that she calls him this. Hosep Hosep is a nickname for Joseph Marco by JADINE fans. Joseph starred with James and Nadine in the movie, Talk Back And You're Dead. He acknowledges this nickname, even putting it on his instagram bio. JaDine The popular love team of James Reid & Nadine Lustre. They debuted in 2014 as they starred in two blockbusters movie and a top-rating miniseryre. JaDine Day JaDine Day is the 15th of every month. JADINE fans celebrate this special day every month. JADINEhaler JADINEhaler literally means "JADINE Inhaler". This term is used by JADINE fans whenever they see a 'kilig' photo of James and Nadine. JADINE Land JADINE Land is what the JADINE fans call their fandom. Also the JaDine Fans "own world" meaning, where their-JaDine Fans-mind is whenever they daydream, think, or go #KiliganToTheMAX about JaDine JeDen New LabTem JeDen New LabTem is a hashtag trended by JaDine fans because of a 'kilig' incident a fan shared involving James and Nadine playfully misspelling their each other's names under their signatures on a fan's Para sa Hopeless Romantic Extended Version Book. Jems Red Jems Red is the way Nadine spelt James' name under her signature on a fan's Para sa Hopeless Romantic Extended Version book. This was because James wrote "Naden Lostre" under his signature. The fan shared this incident and showed their signatures on her book as proof and shortly after, the hashtag "Jeden New LabTem" trended on Twitter. MNL An acronym that means Manila to everyone but MyNadineLustre to JaDine fans. Drawn from James Reid's post when he left on Christmas Day for Sydney, Australia (December 25, 2015) with his father. It says, "Merry Christmas MNL see you on New Year's Eve." Naden Lostre Naden Lostre is the way James wrote Nadine's name on a fan's Para sa Hopeless Romantic Extended Version book. He spelt this just under his signature. Nadine did the same thing and spelt "Jems Red" under her signature. The fan shared this incident and showed their signatures on her book as proof and shortly after, the hashtag "Jeden New LabTem" trended on Twitter. Naddie James' nickname for Nadine which started when they shoot OTWOL in San Franciso. The fans noticed it when James posted in IG with an HT #NaddieOnTheBay. Nadinebulizer Nadinebulizer literally means "Nadine Nebulizer". This term is used by JADINE fans when they get excited and feel 'kilig' whenever they see a photo of Nadine Lustre. Nadya Nadya is Nadine Lustre's nickname by JADINE fans. It is given to her to match James' nicnkname, "Hayme". OJD OJD means Obsessive JaDine Disorder. JADINE fans use this term when they feel 'kilig' when they see Nadine and James. This term is related to the term, 'JADINEHaler'. Oxyjames Oxyjames literally means "Oxygen James". This term is used by JADINE fans when they get excited and feel 'kilig' whenever they see a photo of James Reid. Wolf Wolf has a special meaning for JADINE fans. This term is mainly related to Nadine's instagram bio: "Throw me to the wolves and I will return leading the pack." and James' instagram username, 'jaye.wolf'. X X is an internet slang for kiss or hug. On one of James' post in instagram, Nadine greeted him and James replied: “Why are you an idiot? Haha thank you @nadzlustre x”. James also used "x" on his old instagram username, "@reidxjames" and on his current twitter username, "@jamesxreid". Category:Miscellaneous